


玉兔 07

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔 07

可怜的“婵娟”被粗暴的蓝星人毁了容，喷漆被划花，舱门被截断，仪表盘和控制台一片狼藉，内部充斥着难闻的腐臭与血腥味，林彦俊差点觉得自己的PTSD又要加重了。好在范丞丞这个搭顺风车的也不完全一无是处，他联系到了联邦政府，增援的部队虽然有些磨蹭但总算是到了。“婵娟”在一座小城市的郊外迫降，维修人员告诉他们至少得两天才能重新起飞，于是这支三人小队只能在这里停留下来。

“婵娟”的自洁系统已经被完全损毁了，只能依赖原始的人工手段——简称大扫除。林彦俊让范丞丞把病毒留在“婵娟”上，他跟陈立农两个人在这里一边搞卫生一边看守，打发范丞丞找附近的旅店住下。范丞丞乐得清闲，自然屁颠屁颠地享清福去了。

把尚未清理的蓝星人尸体拖到空旷处焚烧，接上浴室的水管彻底水洗机舱内部，外部的清洗交给维修机器人来处理。做完这些陈立农就和着脏兮兮的工装躺在地上一动不动，林彦俊轻轻地踹他：“别睡在这里啊。”

“我困了。”陈立农嗫嚅着说。

“先去洗个澡。”林彦俊蹲下身来，拍拍他的肩，“洗过了去床上睡。”

陈立农却就势拉住他的手：“阿俊身上还有哪里疼吗？”

“我没事啦。”林彦俊捏捏他的鼻子，“带的药还蛮有用的。”

“那时候来不及思考那么多，”陈立农说，“静下心来想想才觉得好可怕。”

“战无不胜啊，小破坏王。”林彦俊笑。

“因为我要保护你！”陈立农雄赳赳气昂昂地挺着胸脯说。

“好好好，保护保护，你厉害。”

“阿俊，”陈立农把脸颊放在林彦俊的手掌上轻轻磨蹭，“我们一起去洗澡好不好？”

陈立农的乡音里有绵软的腔调，撒娇起来就显得柔柔的。林彦俊丝毫不觉得这语气有什么做作的，他承认陈立农是个很有魅力的男人——而不是孩子，他个子很高，线条强健有力，有凸起的喉结和笔直的长腿。更可贵的是他亲和又沉稳的性格，让他无论在哪里都像顽石中的璞玉。因此陈立农向他流露出的天真懵懂才令他欢喜。他喜欢陈立农这样依赖着他，可以撒娇可以耍赖，不用时时刻刻都骄傲地扬着头。此时此刻他也不想再去计较洗没洗澡之类的事情，穿着脏兮兮的衣服也躺到陈立农身边去。

“等一会吧。”林彦俊轻声说。

白天他们仿佛草原上的两头狮子，杀气腾腾地并肩作战、摧枯拉朽，让所有蠢蠢欲动的敌人都闻风丧胆。而在万籁俱寂的时候，他们又化身为两只相依为命的小猫咪，缩在角落里互相为对方舔舐着伤口。

“阿俊是小猪。”陈立农笑嘻嘻地亲他的鼻尖痣，“小猪的鼻子才会留下记号。”

“你才是小猪。”林彦俊反唇相讥，“只会呼哧呼哧吃糖和巧克力的小猪。”

“那阿俊是小花猫好了。”陈立农沾上林彦俊衣服前的一点尘土，为他画了一道小猫的胡子。“阿俊是地球上最英俊最漂亮的小花猫——”

两个人交换着破碎而缠绵的亲吻，说着愚蠢幼稚的情话。“阿俊，”陈立农揽着他的腰，“我要去洗澡。”

“刚才不是还不想去？”

陈立农不好意思地浅笑了几下，没有再回答他的话。起身拿了换洗的衣服钻进了浴室。

林彦俊走出舱门，默默地关掉了机器人维修工的电源。回到驾驶座上试探着启动了一下婵娟，升空还是没问题的，不知道其他的功能修复的怎么样了……不过暂时他也不需要这些。他只需要，把婵娟升到一个足够高，高到可以看到月亮的地方。这里不是北京，没有那恼人的暴雨，月光透过窗户倾泻而下，让冰冷的现代化军事设备都美轮美奂。

好像来到了一个梦想中的世界。

其实林彦俊真的是个很迟钝的人。具体表现在他洗完澡也只是想着婵娟内部的休息室的床很窄，如果还要打个手枪之类的话可能很不方便，要不把陈立农拉进浴室来好了。不过陈立农显然是想做更不方便的事，他对着出浴的林彦俊举起手里鼓鼓的塑料袋：“这是……你放的？”

“什么东西……”林彦俊接过，各种包装的润滑剂和避孕套映入眼帘，他忍不住吐槽，“这子异放的吧。”

还好王子异是个正经人，没放什么别的乱七八糟的……

“不过你从哪里找到的。”林彦俊后知后觉地反应过来，斜眼看他的小下属。

“打扫卫生的时候，柜子里翻出来的。”小下属背着手，一本正经地回答，“本人才疏学浅，不知道这些东西的用法，请林警官指示。”

林彦俊被他逗的噗嗤笑：“你真的想？”

“我不信你不想。”陈立农收起他刚才天真的面孔，意味深长地歪着头微笑。

 

这里的床可不是一般的窄，两个大男人挤在一块都够呛，更别提还要做一些活动范围很大的事。陈立农小心翼翼地勾着腿，林彦俊笑他：“你能不能分开点，这样我挤不进去。”

“那我就要掉下去了额……”陈立农自暴自弃地把一条腿悬在床外。

“那好吧。”林彦俊只好退到床下去，抓住陈立农的脚踝把他拖了过来，伏下身继续亲吻，陈立农在他耳边气喘吁吁地说，“这样子我很像那种……”

“像什么？”林彦俊朝着他的锁骨和脖子进军。

“像……像一盘放在桌子上等着你吃的，什么东西。”陈立农昏昏沉沉地，没想出来更好的表达。

“美味佳肴。”林彦俊言简意赅地总结。陈立农的工装打开了最上面的三颗扣子，露出大半个胸脯，在几道陈年的旧伤疤中掺杂零碎的吻痕。

“你能不能，能不能。”陈立农气息紊乱。

“能不能什么？温柔一点？”

“不是……”陈立农摇摇头，他太过于心急和激动了，甚至慌乱之间想问出你能不能永远爱我这样的蠢话。

“我知道你是第一次，”林彦俊自作聪明地安抚，深沉如水的大眼睛看着他，“我一定会让你舒服。你放松一点。”

这可真是件说起来容易做起来难的事，什么痛都受过的陈立农却对于身下这点小小的入侵格外不自在。只是一根沾满了润滑剂的手指而已，他却害羞得紧闭着眼睛。“想叫就叫出来，好不好？”林彦俊在他耳边鼓励他，“这里没有别人，只有我能听见。”

“阿俊……”陈立农湿哒哒的眼睫好像都在诉说着委屈，“不要手指，要你的那个。”

“你会受伤的。”林彦俊好声好气地说。

“不会的，我，我喜欢你的东西。”陈立农攀上他的肩膀，“我不是疼，我是，想要，更深的……嗯！”

他没想到林彦俊真的就那么一反常态地捅进来了，陈立农猛然间拱起身体，像拉满的弓弦。他纤长漂亮的肌肉线条在被逆向入侵的过程中爆发，胸口浅浅的伤痕也像充血一般变得更有生命力。林彦俊着迷地看着他被迫承受却咬牙坚持的姿态，忍不住充满了一些在他看来很阴暗的想法——从此以后，他只能对我这样。

怜惜、爱慕和占有欲，过了头就会变成疯狂。但疯狂一点又何妨呢？

林彦俊在贯穿他的身体，让骁勇善战、百折不挠的小战士变成一块块碎片，有天真无邪的，也有性感淫荡的，全都是他的，他可以把他们任意拼凑起来变成一个全新的陈立农，没人能发现有什么不一样，只有他知道有哪几块碎片在哪一次撞击中发出了不同寻常的黏腻声音。

但陈立农甘之如饴，他的上司无论是在肉体还是精神层面都给予他最高级别的享受，固执、冷傲、一根筋又充满正义感的林警官，原来在这种原始快乐的领域这么擅长，次次都能顶的直叫陈立农快活的发疯。他整个下半身都悬空在床外，靠着那一点紧密的连接让他牢牢地攀附住林警官的脊背。无人抚慰过的性器在交欢中诚实地昂起头来，被林彦俊一把握住。

他们调换了姿势，林彦俊让他看着窗外如墨一般的夜色，从后面进入他。皎洁的月光从云层中幽幽地探出头来，陈立农在颠簸而模糊的视线里，看见月亮，看见远处的高楼大厦、万家灯火，看见远处的摩天轮披着月光，温柔地伫立在这座小城市里。他们在这里浴血，又在这里重生。

“我去戴个套。等会。”

“不要，”陈立农拉住他，“直接进来。”

“你现在很危险，你知道吗？”林彦俊咬牙切齿地质问，“等会不要怪我怎么又来一回。”

“你看，”陈立农指着窗外高悬的明月，孩子气地笑了：“你是故意的……第一次欸，阿俊好有仪式感。所以阿俊总是会迁就我的。”

“那含着就不许流出来。”林彦俊咬他的耳朵，命令他。林彦俊从不认为自己是个多么耽于情爱的人，却要因为这个索求无度的小妖精，觉得春宵格外苦短，变成一个从此不早朝的昏君。

“没问题。”陈立农笑眯眯地答应。

我可以保管好你的一切，你的所有物、你的身体、你的心，你能不能永远爱我已经不重要了，重要的是——我会永远爱你。

“阿俊，”结束之后陈立农靠在他的胸口，躺在地板上贪婪地汲取身边人的体温，“我又有了新的愿望。”

“什么？”林彦俊亲亲他的头发。

“以后会告诉你的。”他用梦幻般的声音说。

 

把范丞丞从宾馆舒服的大床上叫醒费了好大一番功夫，林彦俊打了十几个电话那头终于接通，声音懒洋洋的：“喂。”

“给你半个小时，赶紧回来，我们要出发了。”

“昨晚可睡的真舒服——”范丞丞坐在婵娟里还打着哈欠，一副心满意足的样子。头发乱得像个鸟窝。他转过头，问驾驶座上的陈立农：“陈警官昨晚睡得好吗？”

“还可以。”陈立农不动声色，正在对“婵娟”进行着最后的调试。

“你心可真够大的，我们现在是在执行任务，你也不怕被掳走了。”林彦俊换好了工装，把机器人维修队遣送了回去。关好舱门，“婵娟”就在旷野上缓缓起飞了。

“怕啥。”范丞丞经历过一次殊死搏斗之后反而胆子更大了些，自信满满地嚷嚷，“你们会罩着我的！”

“我劝你最好还是先交代一下你是去干什么的。”林彦俊冷漠地问他，虽然范丞丞看起来的确不是个坏人，但这年头，光有“看起来”可没用。

“我嘛，嘿嘿。”范丞丞又露出那种欲言又止的傻笑，“我去找我表弟。”

“表弟怎么了。”

“失踪了。”范丞丞自始至终都快乐而逍遥的声音变得有些低沉，“失踪好几天了。”

“没去领事区登记？”

“登记有啥用啊。”范丞丞漫不经心地把玩着鞋带，“失踪的人多了去了。”

“但这个理由有点像……”林彦俊好不容易咽下了“瞎编的”这几个字。随便评价别人不是他的风格。“表弟”这种关系有些匪夷所思，但也不是不能完全理解。换句话说，这年头，没什么事是不能理解的。

“听起来是挺扯淡的。”范丞丞点点头，“他是我姑姑的孩子，我跟那臭小子关系挺好的，一听说他失踪了，着急上火的很。正好有了这个机会，”他敲了敲身边那个放着病毒的小冰箱，“就想着碰碰运气试一下。没想到碰到两位大好人，嘿嘿。”

“说起这个，”林彦俊用下巴示意了一下他们一直以性命来维护的东西，“它是干什么用的？”

“说实话我也不是特别清楚。”范丞丞挠挠头发，“这种生化武器的研发我们只会一人负责一部分，最全面的信息都掌握在高层大佬的手里。我只知道在实验室里拿它来对付蓝星人挺厉害的，你知道蓝星人的免疫系统贼强大的吧，普通的细菌啊病毒啊那些，它们根本感染不了。”

“那这种东西，”林彦俊想了想，“对人类有什么危害么？”

“虽然没有足够的证据支撑，”范丞丞谈起这些就像是换了个人，一改嬉皮笑脸的作风，认真了许多，“但我感觉是没有太大问题的。毕竟我们作为实验人员都接触了这么久，你看看我，好胳膊好腿的。”

“那为什么要在香港搞这些？”一直默默听着的陈立农发问，“还要送到北京分部再继续研究么？”

“这不是，欺负蓝星人听不懂广东话嘛。”范丞丞不怀好意地奚落道，“我们实验室内部交流用的资料，都是把粤语再音译成蓝星文的，虽然很麻烦，但看到蓝星人即使拿到了资料也什么都看不懂的着急样，贼带劲……”

“等等。”林彦俊连忙打断了他，“你们也这么干？”

“什么叫‘也’？”范丞丞反问。

“就是说，北京人也在学难懂的南方方言！”陈立农急忙解围。

“方言复兴计划嘛，这都不知道。”范丞丞又是一副“孺子不可教也”的表情，“亏我还是个北方人呢，你们俩的口音一听就是南方的，结果你们还不支持！”

眼见着范丞丞又要以“不关心国家大事”为由对二人进行抨击，林彦俊还在思考范丞丞的研究所和最初在废纸上发现的陈立农的名字有什么关系，王子异打来的视频电话及时缓解了这一麻烦，“喂？”林彦俊拨动了一下眼镜脚接起来。这副眼镜在战斗中被毁的差不多了，只能接接电话，还必须公放投屏。

“彦俊，”王子异的面孔显得有些憔悴，“听说你们中途遭到了劫持。”

“你现在来慰问未免太迟了。”林彦俊不客气地打断了他的寒暄，“已经没事了。”

“没事就好，彦俊，”王子异有些着急地问，“立农在旁边吗？”

“在！什么事！”陈立农用声音代替人影入镜。

“长话短说，你们到了北京完成任务之后依然不要轻举妄动，特别是立农。我最近做了一些调查发现了一些事情，立农你的情况很危险——”

“听说我已经沉冤昭雪了。”陈立农笑着说。

“反而越是这样越有问题不是吗？”王子异反问道，“为什么当初那些抹黑你的人一夜之间就出现了被处死的传闻？那些达官显贵为什么会为了区区一个起义军的冤屈付出生命？”

“到底发生什么了。”林彦俊皱眉问。

“当初在名单上的不止陈立农一个人。”王子异晃了晃手里的记录本，“可是我去一一调查他们的去向，都失踪了。”例如这个，这个叫黄明昊的，目前人口办登记在案的黄明昊，包括粤语里的同音字，北京只有3个人，全都失踪了。“

“啥啥啥？你说啥？”范丞丞大喇喇地闯进镜头里，“你说的是黄明昊？”

“香港生命研究所的研究员。”林彦俊面对着王子异疑惑的目光解释道。

“黄明昊就是我表弟！”范丞丞转过头对林彦俊说。

“总之这件事绝不是我杯弓蛇影。”王子异解释，“失踪者的家属们也无法解释他们去了哪里，都是不同行业、不同生活经历的人，我想不到他们能集体消失在哪里，除非是被人抓走了。”

“你先冷静一下。”林彦俊拍拍范丞丞的肩，示意他让开一点，“行，子异，我们知道了，回北京我会守着陈立农的，时时刻刻都让他在我眼皮子底下。”

 

 

回到北京稍作调整之后，陈立农和林彦俊的生活又变得规律了起来。白天林彦俊还是送陈立农去训练场，他跑跑外务，搜集一下失踪者的信息资料，帮忙对付街道上不时出现的蓝星人流氓，活像个热心的街道办工作人员。晚上就接陈立农回家，两个人做做饭，聊聊天，林彦俊甚至有了“日子就这样过下去也挺不错”的极端堕落思想。一方面他很不屑并进行了深刻反省，另一方面他又为自己感到庆幸——终于成功地在末日之前找到了真正喜欢的人。

“我跟你们说，”范丞丞跟陈立农打着视频电话，装模作样地推了一下他的金丝边眼镜，他也去买了一副，誓要与先进的起义军英雄看齐：“你们最近出门，最好戴上口罩，生化武器在领事区周边已经开始秘密播撒并投入使用了。虽然对人类没什么影响，还是小心为上。”

家里的厨房清洁装置出了点毛病，于是陈立农只能亲自上阵。他正在洗碗，手机立在水池旁：“北京还是一直在下雨欸，这种天气OK的吗？”

“这你就不知道了吧，这病毒最喜欢阴暗潮湿的天气。”范丞丞又开始卖弄学识。

“话说回来，”陈立农擦干盘子里的水珠，“你表弟找到了吗？”

“没呢。”说起这个范丞丞就开始沮丧，“臭小子不知道躲哪里去了，找到了我非要好好揍他一顿不可。”

收拾好厨房，走进客厅，林彦俊正歪在沙发上睡的正香。投影屏在他棱角分明的脸上映照出忽明忽暗的光，陈立农觉得他好像一个精美的瓷器，一碰就碎，一碎就会变成锋利的刃，毫不犹豫地刺穿敌人，可此时他正被完好地存放着，沉默的气息包裹了他本该有的危险。“阿俊，”他推了推他，“回床上去睡。”

他皱着眉头摸了摸林彦俊的额头：“你有点发烧了。在这里睡会着凉的。”

林彦俊发出不情愿的哼哼。陈立农笑他：“你要背还是要抱啊？”

林彦俊忽然睁开眼睛，拉过他飞速地亲了一口，然后继续倒头装睡。


End file.
